The Last Genjustu
by Teiraa Uchiha
Summary: Itachi is given his mission...and must see the end of the woman he loves.


A short story on something I came up with, Itachi having to end the life of his lover.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Naruto.

-I only added a character and events.

-Re uploaded in order to change a character's name

Enjoy and leave a comment!

* * *

**The Last Genjustu**

Itachi's hands began to shake, glancing at the girl he had fallen so madly for. She had finally arrived back to the Uchiha village after a trip, only to find that every friend she knew, were laying in pools of blood. The tears that soaked her rosy cheeks made his heart cry out to her. Oh how he wanted to grasp her elegant body against his again, whipping the agony from her face. He didn't want to see her cry, even more he didn't want to have to end her precious life.

Her screams permeated the silent air, where no other sound was made. Not a single life was seen in her vision, as she ran down the dirt paths that had already became swirled with the color red that profusely spilled out of all the bodies. So many deaths she saw. She wished it was a nightmare, or a genjustu that would soon end, but when she saw her own little flesh and blood laying on her house's floor, she broke down.

Mayu's poor little brother Tsuna. He never deserved to die. Only eight years old and he faced a sword plunged into his back. Mayu's waterworks damped his soft, back hair as she embraced his ice cold figure against herself. The coldness only added to her despair. There was no way to save him. She was too late.

Mayu and her brother had already lost their parents, as she raised him herself. He never once complained about their lack of savings. He was always the cutest little boy, always smiling, yet now his face had gone pale and stained with death.

Mayu's mind reverted to Itachi. His appearance flashed into her mind. Oh Itachi. Was he dead too? "No, he can't be dead." Mayu told herself, leaving the dead body she had caressed and running towards the man she loved dearly. She never felt like she had every sprinted so fast, her heart longing to see the handsome Uchiha she had spent so many days with. He had to be alive.

Itachi watched as the long haired Uchiha hurried to where he would not be. 'Oh my poor Mayu. My beautiful Mayu. If only things could have been different my love.' Itachi whimpered.

Mayu had reached Itachi's home, and searched through, but did not find Itachi. All she discovered where his parents murdered bodies. Gripping her hair and letting out a scream, she darted away form the scene. Itachi wasn't anywhere in the house, but where was he?

"Mayu." Itachi's voice spoke behind her. She froze in the road. His breath behind her neck gave her goosebumps. Her love was alive.

"Itachi," cried Mayu," everyone's dead."

"I know." Itachi claimed. Mayu felt a chill climb up her spine. His voice. The way he spoke. It wasn't the Itachi she knew.

"Itachi...did you do this?" Mayu longed to hear him say no, waiting for his reply.

"Things...will not be the same again." he whispered. Tears flowed down her cheeks once again, realizing the truth. She sobbed, knowing what he was going to do. She stood still and let the last breezes of the wind blow her black hair forward from her body. If only she could relive all the moments they had, the long and wonderful times they had spent together, never to happen again.

"Itachi." Mayu softly spoke, the last of her tears dripping from her face.

"Forgive me." Itachi spoke.

The blades rough stab through Mayu's body only sent enough pain for a seconds lasting. Her body collapsed forwards, as Itachi reached out towards her, catching her in his gasp. Blood had already begun to rush down her chin and her body was going cold fast.

Just before her eyes could shut forever, he cast his last genjutsu on her. There, she ran her hands along his neck, so warm and soft. She saw his bright smile that gleamed up at her, his hands around her waist, holding her above him. She felt so light, and so in love. "Mayu. I will always love you." Itachi whispered in her ears, right before her eyes went a dull gray.


End file.
